Into the Night
by WordNerb93
Summary: It's prom night, but a couple people are still dateless. Will hearts remain broken, or will love triumph? FerbxGretchen with a side of PhineasxIsabella. K-plus due to paranoia of the author.


**Hey there! So I was requested to do a FerbxGretchen by PnFfan101. While I had a different story in mind (and it will come, eventually) this idea popped into my head and just begged to be written. So, here it is.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I guess I own that Roger Parks guy, even though I will probably never use him again...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prom. The biggest dance of all high school dances.<p>

And, in Danville, this was looking to be the biggest prom yet.

After all, it was the year Phineas and Ferb had entered their freshman year, and they had managed to improve everything about high school so far. Everyone was wondering what the dynamic duo would do for prom.

* * *

><p>No one was prepared for it, despite months of wondering.<p>

The pair had relocated the dance to Danville Park, giving it the romantic backdrop of the starry night and full moon. The refreshment table was actually a complex machine that could make you any food you wished, and there was a large, Ferris-Wheel-like device that offered private platforms for couples wishing for a quiet, romantic dance.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Yet, the stepbrothers were nowhere to be found. Of course, no one searched more diligently than Isabella, who had hoped to dance with Phineas on this special night.

But, they failed to show themselves at the start of the dance.

* * *

><p>"I can't do it, Ferb! How can I just ask her out of the blue? I mean, I've known her for more than a decade! I know…"<p>

Ferb rolled his eyes as Phineas continued to spout off the reasons he couldn't ask Isabella to dance. He didn't even listen, having heard the entire spiel twice over. And that was just today.

Phineas had figured out the month before that he had a crush on Isabella, a crush that had remained hidden from himself for years. But despite that knowledge, he had failed to ask her to the prom.

Since Isabella was showing up dateless, Ferb had encouraged him to try once more. Of course, Phineas had immediately freaked out again.

Ferb tuned back in as Phineas started wrapping up: "…if she says no, we might never speak again! So I can't ask her!"

Ferb sighed. "Phineas, you of all people should know that she would never do that. It really isn't that hard to ask a girl to the prom, you know."

Phineas glared at him. "Really?" he hissed. "Then why don't you have a date?"

Ferb had been ready for any response…

Except that.

His mind, shocked and still smarting from a certain memory, pulled him into a flashback…

* * *

><p><em>Ferb straightened his bowtie again. As a man of action, he would not say he was nervous.<em>

_It didn't really help. After all, he was going to ask a special girl to the upcoming prom._

But_, he thought, _at least that's more than Phin is doing.

_He stifled a laugh at his brother, and scolded himself for the thought. It wasn't Phin's fault. After all, he wasn't very observant when it came to romance._

_He climbed into his car. At least, a vehicle that looked like a car. It was actually an exact replica of Meap's spaceship after Ferb had tricked it out. _

_Ferb wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't allowed to drive a car. But he still needed something to drive Vanessa around in._

_Upon arrival at her house, he walked up to her door, steeled himself, and knocked._

_When the door opened, Ferb found himself looking into her sapphire blue eyes and nearly lost himself in them._

"_Hey Ferb."_

_Her simple greeting broke her hold over him, but also brought forth the nervous feelings once more._

I'll just skip to the question_, he thought._

"_Vanessa, might I have the honor of escorting you to a dance this Saturday night?" There. He had said it._

_She gave him a regretful smile and Ferb felt his heart freeze. "Sorry, Ferb. I've got dinner tonight with my fiancé on Saturday."_

_Fiancé. That word, like a lance thrust by a charging knight, shattered his heart._

_But, being the gentleman he was, and a man that rarely showed emotion, he simply nodded and said, "Some other time, perhaps."_

"_Sure, Ferb. Bye."_

_The click of the door was the signal that ended his life as he knew it._

* * *

><p>"Ferb? Ferb!"<p>

Ferb blinked as the flashback ended. "You were rippling there. Was it so bad you had a flashback?"

Ferb nodded and Phineas grimaced. "Sorry, bro. I shouldn't have said anything."

Ferb put a hand on his stepbrother's shoulder. "Phineas, I may have missed my shot at romance, but that doesn't mean you have to."

Phineas gave him a small smile. "Okay, Ferb. I guess I should hurry, huh?"

Ferb nodded and the red-haired boy took off. Ferb then grinned and counted down. _Three, two, one…_

"Ferb, you're driving, remember?"

* * *

><p>Not twenty minutes into the dance, a roaring sound caught the attention of everyone attending. A hotrod spaceship landed in the parking lot.<p>

While most people began to mutter in confusion, one girl pushed her way towards the vehicle. After all, Isabella had been in Ferb's ship before.

As Isabella broke free of the crowd, the doors opened. Out stepped Phineas and Ferb and, at once, the entire park cheered. The pair took a quick bow. Ferb looked emotionless, as usual, with Phineas had his trademark grin.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

That's when Phineas noticed his neighbor from across the street, best friend, and secret crush. She was wearing an elegant light blue dress, one that sparkled in the moonlight. Ferb grinned as Phineas, who normally talked a mile a minute, was rendered speechless.

_But,_ he thought,_ better get him moving._

He snapped his fingers together, right next to Phineas.

He jumped at the sound and glanced at his brother. "Ferb!"

Ferb just flicked his eyes toward Isabella.

Phineas smiled nervously and walked up to Isabella.

"Phineas? Is something wrong?"

Phineas looked into her confused expression. "Um, Isabella? I know this is sorta late, but," Phineas took a deep breath, then, at speeds even Ferb couldn't comprehend, "willyoubemydatefortheprom?"

"What?"

Phineas took another deep breath. "I asked if you would be my date for the prom?"

Isabella gasped, her eyes bright. Phineas looked a little disappointed, but that disappeared as Isabella flung her arms around him, screaming, "YES! YES! YES!"

Ferb chuckled, then turned his attention to the crowd. They were all staring at the new couple. Ferb cleared his throat and everyone, except Phineas and Isabella, turned to him. "Is this a prom or a staring contest? Go dance already!"

At the command of the green-haired Brit, the crowd returned to the dance. Ferb turned his gaze back toward his brother, but Phineas and Isabella had already started walking away.

* * *

><p>Ferb, now alone, headed for the DJ machine. Despite their best efforts, the machine had not been able to organize requests in a coherent manner, so someone was required to man it. As such, Ferb decided he'd let off whoever had been forced into the roll.<p>

Ferb was not too surprised when he found the DJ machine manned by Irving. After all, he was one of the few boys that Phineas and Ferb knew who did not have girlfriends. And he was the only one of their closer friends who didn't. Baljeet had Ginger, Buford had Adyson, and Django had Katie.

Irving noticed Ferb. "Hey Ferb, just my turn on station."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I actually got a date tonight! Milly said yes! So Django, Blajeet, Buford, and I are doing this in shifts."

Ferb tried to wave him off.

"No way! You shouldn't walk out on your date!"

Ferb froze and the flashback started again…

* * *

><p><em>Ferb straightened his bowtie again. As a man of action-<em>

* * *

><p>Ferb suddenly was slapped to reality. He blinked at Irving.<p>

"Sorry Ferb, but I don't have time to let you go through a flashback. But I guess you don't have a date?"

Ferb nodded slowly.

"Now that shouldn't be possible. You're Ferb Fletcher! You're one of the two most famous guys in school. And, of the two, you're the one that's good with the ladies! And you're just upset over Vanessa!"

Ferb nodded sadly. About halfway through the second nod, he froze. "How do you know about Vanessa?"

Irving rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still in charge of the Phineas and Ferb fansite. I was hoping to get you're dates up before the dance. Don't worry!" he exclaimed, as Ferb glared, "I didn't put it on! But I did see what happened. Ferb, you've got to move on. Vanessa just wasn't the girl for you. You've got to go out and find that girl!"

Ferb blinked in surprise. This was a side of Irving he had only seen once: the day the Emu Curse was broken, all those years ago.

He smiled. "Thanks Irving."

Irving seemed about to pass out for a moment, but it passed. "Not a problem," he replied in a strained voice. "And, you know, that search could start tonight. After all, Milly said that there are a few girls here who don't have dates."

Ferb nodded and headed back into the crowd. As he did, he heard the hushed voice of Irving; "He spoke to me! Ferb actually spoke to me!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, and the pep talk rush was fading. Ferb had yet to see one girl without a man at her side. He had walked from one end of the dance area to another without success.. <em>Am I truly the only person left alone?<em>

"Hey Ferb."

A slightly sad voice caught his attention. He turned to find a brunette girl in a graceful violet dress sitting at the side of the dance section, alone.

Not wanting to be rude to a distressed damsel, he said, "Hello Gretchen."

He sat down beside her, hoping to cheer her up with his company. And to get his mind of his issues with his love life.

"So, why aren't you dancing?" Gretchen inquired. "Did some girl manage to say no to you?"

Ferb nodded slowly.

"That's too bad. She's missing out."

Ferb allowed a small smile to come to his face. "And what of you? Did you refuse the request of your suitors?"

Gretchen sighed. "I never got one. You know how everyone thought Roger Parks was going to ask me?"

Ferb nodded. It had been one of the latest gossips. But, as it had come from the same source that said Django and Katie would go together, it had been all but confirmed true.

"He didn't. He asked Holly. And here I was, all ready for prom. No date. I thought I could at least talk with Isabella." At this point, she glanced to the center of the dancing throng. Phineas and Isabella were holding each other close, oblivious to the rest of the world. "I'm glad that Phineas asked her, I really am. But now I don't have anyone to talk to."

Ferb's grin left his face. She really was upset. "Well, I am right here."

Gretchen blushed. "Right. I just meant-"

"I know."

Gretchen blinked. "What's up with you? I haven't heard you say this much in years."

Ferb pondered this for a moment. True, he no longer stuck to just one line a day, but it was usually pretty close. And yet, he had just spoken five sentences to Gretchen.

He shrugged.

They sat in semi-uncomfortable silence for a minute. Then, attempting to be friendly, Ferb asked, "So, what do you like to do?"

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella danced in their own world, everyone else forgotten. At least, until someone backed into Phineas.<p>

"Sorry, dude."

"No problem," Phineas replied. Then he recognized the couple. "Roder Parks?"

The large freshman nodded. Holly was hanging onto his arm.

"I thought you were going to ask Gretchen. The whole school did!"

Roger merely shrugged and walked off with Holly.

Phineas turned back to Isabella. Isabella suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about Gretchen! We were going to keep each other company!"

"Well, we can see if she is alright."

They looked at the crowd for a moment. Phineas suddenly began to chuckle. "On second thought, she'll be fine."

Isabella looked in the direction Phineas was facing. She smiled when she saw Gretchen and Ferb sitting together, in the midst of an animated discussion.

"Well," she said, returning her gaze to Phineas, "where were we?"

Phineas smiled. "I think I remember."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Ferb. I didn't know we had so much in common!"<p>

Ferb grinned. He hadn't known it either. If he had, perhaps he would have talked with Gretchen more often.

The music changed again, but this time Gretchen appeared sad.

"What's wrong?"

"This was the song I wanted to dance to. I asked Phineas to put it in back when you guys were designing the dance. I didn't realize I wouldn't be dancing…"

A single tear crept from her eye. Ferb immediately stood and offered her his hand. When she looked up at him, he simply said, "You should have that chance."

She blushed and took his hand. They walked into the crowd a little ways before turning to each other and starting to dance.

As they gently moved to the music, Ferb pondered what about her had moved him so. He would have offered to dance with her; that was just his nature.

But the emotion behind it had surprised him. He contemplated the emotion and compared it to others. It was the one he saved for last that fit, the one he had dreaded to think of for the pain. But when he found it matched, there was no pain.

Elation filled him. It was love. Somehow, he had come to love Gretchen after so little time.

He suddenly became aware of a slight pressure on his chest. He saw that Gretchen was leaning against him.

"Thank you Ferb. You don't know how much this meant to me."

He gently raised her chin with one finger, smiling gently as he gazed into her eyes. "It means just as much to me."

Somehow, what he said next never came out. But she leaned in anyway.

They kissed gently, still dancing into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Good, bad, or somewhere in between? Just click that butten right there that says review to tell me. <strong>

**Please. Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Fine, I guess I can't make you. But, still, review!  
><strong>


End file.
